Bowser
Bowser is the final boss in Super Mario Flash 2 and must be defeated in order to win the game. He is a remake of Bowser from Super Mario World. Behavior Bowser behaves much differently in Super Mario Flash 2 (and SMW) than in most mario games. Rather than Mario having to run pass him and force him to fall by pressing a button, Bowser uses the a flying contraption called the Koopa Clown Car. Mario must kick Galoombas (Goombas) in order to injure Bowser. Every two hits, Princess Peach will appear yelling for help in the Clown Car, and Bowser will proceed to his next stage. When defeated If Mario successfully defeats Bowser, he will turn over, drop the Princess, and fall down through the floor. He can be heard exploding when he hits the bottom. Stages '''First stage: '''Bowser will fly back and forth, throwing Galoombas overboard every once in a while. This gives mario little room for him to jump anywhere. '''Second stage: '''Bowser will attempt to fly directly above mario, and will drop giant cannon balls every once in a while that roll towards Mario. Bowser will still drop Galoombas, but he will drop cannon balls more often. '''Third stage: '''Bowser will bounce towards Mario, giving mario even less space to run. Bowser is defeated if Mario gets through this stage. Level Editor It is possible to summon Bowser by using the level editor; although Bowser has no tile sprite in the Level Editor, You can do it by editing the code for your level and by reading this guide. (Credit to Mariomaster727 who made a youtube guide, as you can see right here.) # Create your arena. Place an object you know the ID of (For example, coin) in the place you want to summon Bowser in. For a proper Bowser battle, place the object in the top-right corner, 3 blocks down and 4 blocks to the right. # Go to the Level Editor main menu, and copy the entire code of the level. # Paste your code in a large typing space. Look for the ID of your object (For example, the ID for coin is 241) and replace it with 383. This is the code for Bowser's AI. # Copy your new code and paste it into the level editor. Remember to erase your old level. # Play the level to see if it works. Tips and Notes * Don't under estimate Bowser, that's your first priority. It will take practice in order to defeat him. * Many people think it's impossible to defeat Bowser because you can't kick upwards, like in the original SMW game. This is not entirely true. It is possible to kick upwards by releasing the X button while holding the Up arrow key at the same time. This is easy to do one the player gets used to it. * On Bowser's second stage, do NOT jump on the cannon balls. * On Bowser's third stage, it is best to stay in a corner, then run out when you have the chance. Bowser * might bounce off the side of the wall and will be unable to reach you, so you can stay there for a while. But this risks Galoombas falling on you. ** Also on the third stage, keep in mind that the Clown Car will crush the Galoombas. * Collect plenty of lives; this is easy to do by replaying Level 1. * Make sure you have a Power-up in your reserve. ** It doesn't matter what Power-up it is, for Cape Feathers And Fire Flowers don't have much effect on the battle (However, you can use the Fire Flower to burn the Galoombas, but you need them.) ** Don't use the power-up at the beginning of the battle; it is best to use them when you're in the second or third stage. * The propeller is usually the part of the Clown Car that can hurt Mario, but if the player is not careful, they could get crushed by the side of the Clown Car. * You can practice fighting Bowser by using the Level Editor. See the guide above in order to do this. * If you need some extra power ups keep in mind that holding c & h while going into a level will give you lotsa power ups Trivia * In Super Mario World, Bowser uses Mechakoopas; But these are not in Super Mario Flash, and Galoombas were a great alternative. * Also in Super Mario World, Bowser is more different. The Clown Car can change it's expression, there is lightning in the backround, the ground looks more like a top of a castle, bowser will lean back and forth when he gets hit, he will breath fire in between stages, and Princess peach will give mario a mushroom whenever she appears. The arena is also slightly bigger. * In the Level Editor, if the player succeeds to get Bowser, the sprite in the editor would rapidly change it's appearance of all sprites in the game, and goes to a halt on a Chain Ball. * Because the Backround is so dark in the 1 player battle, the Giant Cannon Balls look like bubbles. * If Mario were to use the Star, he can use the Clown Car as a floating platform. This will not affect Bowser in any way.